(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to containers to hold circuit cards and more particularly to a portable container particularly suitable for holding circuit cards and protecting them from electrostatic discharge damage.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Maintenance Assistance Modules (MAMs) are used to test failed electronic equipment. These MAMs are used to isolate a fault by swapping the MAMs, with the unknown or faulty cards. It is important the MAMs be protected from electrostatic discharge damage; faulty MAM cards are intolerable. The existing containers for MAM cards are made out of sheet metal, have much wasted space, do not provide electrostatic discharge protection, and any variation to the existing design is expensive.